In your head
by Taika Tarina
Summary: Afin d'être en mesure de résister au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Killian Jones doit apprendre à lui refuser l'accès à ses souvenirs les plus intimes. Le professeur Gold le pousse à bout pour qu'il y arrive. Ma contribution au concours de mai du forum OUATFrance avec pour thème : Nos persos OUAT dans une scène de film.


**Hello les Oncers,**

 **Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques semaines maintenant pour le concours de mai du forum OUATFrance. Comme ce dernier était anonyme, je ne poste ma contribution que maintenant. Il fallait reprendre la scène d'un film célèbre et y transposer les persos de OUAT. J'ai choisi de reprendre une scène d'Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix et de mettre Gold dans le rôle de Rogue et Killian dans le rôle d'Harry.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **In my head**

Inspirée par "Plutôt Crever" la génialissime fic d'Asph976. 

L'année de son arrivée à Poulard à l'âge de onze ans, Killian Jones ne rêvait que d'une seule chose à part devenir un très grand sorcier : revoir sa famille. Son père avait disparu depuis longtemps, le laissant dans une famille de Moldu particulièrement odieuse après que sa mère et son frère se soient faits assassiner par le seigneur des Ténèbres. Les souvenirs de sa famille biologique le réconfortaient dans les moments difficiles. Il souhaitait que leur souvenir ne s'efface jamais de sa mémoire. Il espérait qu'un jour, il puisse remonter le temps et partager des moments ensemble. Il avait besoin de les voir pour se dire qu'il ne pouvait pas les décevoir. Il avait besoin de voir leurs sourires chaleureux comme quand ils étaient fiers de lui. Ce petit miracle avait été possible une fois devant le miroir de Riséd qui avait la particularité de vous montrer ce que vous désirez le plus au monde. Son reflet fit place à une apparition de ses parents, souriants et bienveillants. Il avait ressenti une douce chaleur l'envahir et se mit à sourire. Il se sentait si bien. Il se sentait en confiance. Il était prêt à soulever des montages.

Mais soudainement, derrière eux, une silhouette sombre et inquiétante apparut lentement. C'était celle de son prof de potions, le terrifiant Mr Gold. Son regard sévère se posa sur le petit garçon qui perdit son sourire.

\- On est sentimental, commenta le professeur avec une pointe d'ironie mais aussi d'agacement dans la voix.

Après cette phrase, Killian Jones se retrouva d'un coup, assis dans un fauteuil en cuir vert olive particulièrement inconfortable dans le bureau de son professeur. La pièce sans fenêtre était sombre, juste éclairée par quelques bougies. L'air était saturé et le mal de tête guettait l'apprenti sorcier. Cet endroit se trouvait au sous-sol d'une des tours de l'école entièrement taillée dans la pierre. Le plafond voûté était relativement bas et de nombreuses étagères remplies de bocaux en verre couvraient tous les murs. A l'intérieur se trouvait tantôt des plantes aux vertus magiques, tantôt des cadavres d'animaux étranges. Cette pièce donnait la chaise poule. Comme Gold. Ce dernier était vêtu de son gilet brun en écaille et d'une blouse en soie bouffante recouverte par un manteau en cuir d'un autre âge que plus aucun sorcier ne portait. Son accoutrement était tout bonnement ridicule. N'avait-il pas remarqué que la mode vestimentaire, même chez les sorciers, avait évolué ces trois cents dernières années ? Son teint semblait encore plus blafard que d'ordinaire. Ses cheveux grisonnants trop longs encadraient son visage marqué par le temps et le rendaient encore plus sinistre. Mais ce qui fichait le plus la frousse à Killian Jones, c'était son regard qui pouvait devenir aussi noir que les Ténèbres.

\- C'est privé ! rétorqua le jeune sorcier de quinze ans qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié que le professeur assiste à ce souvenir.

\- Pas pour moi, répondit-il calment en plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme qui se pencha en arrière. Ni pour le seigneur des Ténèbres si vous ne faites pas de progrès.

Gold s'avança vers Jones comme un loup de sa proie qui n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper. Le grincement de ses habits en cuir avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Il lui rappelait le grincement des volets de sa chambre lorsqu'il était enfant à chaque nuit d'orage. Le cœur de l'adolescent battait la chamade. Depuis qu'il suivait les cours dans cette école de sorcellerie, ce professeur ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Il était convaincu qu'il fricotait avec celui dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Suite à l'intrusion du seigneur des Ténèbres dans son esprit sans avoir été capable de le repousser, Gold l'avait emmené de force dans cette pièce pour l'aider à combattre l'adversaire le plus redoutable du monde magique. Cette faiblesse était inconcevable pour le professeur. Face à cette situation, Jones était perplexe. Pourquoi soudainement, voulait-il l'aider ? Jouait-il un double jeu ? Qu'avait-il a y gagner ?

\- Chaque souvenir auxquels il a accès, est une arme qu'il utilise contre vous, expliqua le plus âgé. Vous ne tiendrez pas deux secondes s'il pénètre dans votre esprit.

Killian se sentait écrasé par le poids des mots. Son cœur s'accéléra, le faisant souffrir. Sa respiration était courte et rapide. Il haletait et souhaitait que ce face-à-face se termine au plus vite.

\- Vous êtes comme votre père, provoqua Gold, les dents serrées mais les lèvres retroussées. Fainéant. Arrogant.

Ses mots le frappèrent en plein visage. Il ne put les tolérer ! C'en était trop. Killian se leva d'un bond et fit face, le regard déterminé.

\- Je vous interdis de dire du mal de mon père ! hurla-t-il à son professeur qui ne cilla pas.

\- Faible, provoque-t-il avec fermeté.

\- Je ne suis pas faible !

\- Alors prouvez-le ! exigea-t-il.

Ils se fixèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, figés comme des statues de pierre. Le temps semblait suspendu. Puis, la tension retomba d'un coup. Gold se calma et enseigna ce qui lui semblait être une évidence à l'arrogant jeune sorcier qui apparemment, devait dormir pendant les cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Contrôlez vos émotions, expliqua-t-il avec calme en insistant sur chaque mot pour qu'ils s'impriment dans son esprit rebelle. Disciplinez votre esprit.

D'un coup, Gold sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la pointa en direction de sa victime qui fut prise au dépourvu.

\- _Legilimens_ !

Un éclair bleu jaillit et Gold entra dans l'esprit de Killian Jones après avoir prononcé la formule de l'occlumancie. Des images lui apparurent sous forme de flashs.

 _Killian enfant pleurant la mort de sa mère et de son frère au cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Killian sur son balai lors d'un match de quiddich à l'assaut du vif d'or, côte-à-côte avec la Gryffondor Emma Swan. Killian se querellant avec Regina dans le dortoir des filles de septième année. Killian portant Tinkerbell blessée après un sort raté de Mary Margaret. Killian tentant de cacher le secret sa cousine Ruby le loup garou. Killian embrassant passionnément Emma Swan dans la forêt interdite. Killian pratiquant secrètement la magie avec Merlin, l'enchanteur déchu._

\- Ça me donne envie de vomir, dit Gold écœuré.

\- Ça suffit, supplia l'élève.

\- C'est ce que vous appelez contrôler ? rétorqua le professeur passablement agacé.

\- On fait ça depuis des heures ! se lamenta le plus jeune. Je veux me reposer !

Killian se leva et marcha dans la salle d'un pas énergique comme pour échapper à une nouvelle confrontation. Gold le suivit, jusqu'à le rattraper en quelques grandes enjambées.

\- Le seigneur des Ténèbres ne se repose pas, lâcha-t-il de sa voix qui sonnait comme le glas d'une cloche d'église. Vous et Merlin, vous êtes pareils. Des enfants qui ne cessent de geindre et de se plaindre que la vie a été injuste avec eux. Cela vous a peut-être échappé, mais la vie est injuste. Votre père adoré le savait. En faite, il veillait souvent à ce qu'elle le soit.

Ces remarques piquèrent le jeune sorcier dans son honneur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il répliqua sans retenue.

\- Mon père était un homme bien ! tonna Killian face à celui qu'il surnommait le Crocodile à cause de son gilet en écaille et sa dent en or qui faisait ressortir son côté féroce et effrayant.

Une chose était sûre : il ne cherchait qu'à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Gold l'empoigne par le t-shirt sans ménagement. Il était tellement furieux que s'il avait eu des revolvers à la place des yeux, le beau brun qui faisait chavirer les cœurs des sorcières en herbe serait mort sur place.

\- Votre père était un salaud ! hurla le professeur en faisant apparaître sa terrifiante dentition qui provoquait des cauchemars à tous les orthodontistes.

Avec une force démesurée, Gold envoya Jones dans le fauteuil où il était précédemment assis. Secoué, le jeune sorcier se redressa pour affronter la furie. Il dégaina sa baguette en même temps que le professeur.

\- _Legi_ … commença Gold.

\- _Protego_ , lança Killian en même temps.

Cette formule, plus courte, permit au jeune sorcier d'enter dans l'esprit de son professeur qui se retrouva impuissant. Il fut submerger de flashs de son passé.

 _Le jeune Gold était recroquevillé dans le coin d'une pièce. Un adulte se moquant de Gold à gorge déployée. Le visage du jeune garçon se tordant de douleur lorsque son père l'abandonna. Gold adolescent dansant avec une belle brune dans un champ fraîchement fauché._

Puis les flashs cessèrent. Killian était le spectateur d'une scène qui allait le bouleverser à jamais.

 _Brennan Jones fit un baise main à cette même brunette qui n'était autre que la mère de Killian ! A côté, Gold suppliait Brennan de lui rendre Milah, son amour. « Alors bats-toi comme un vrai sorcier !, » avait lancé le père du beau brun._

\- Papa… murmura Killian en voyant son paternel.

 _Brennan s'avança, un sourire de dominateur sur le visage. Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la pointa sur Gold, qui les yeux humides, continuait à le supplier, refusant de sortir sa baguette. Il était apparemment trop lâche pour affronter un élève plus expérimenté. « Un homme qui refuse de se battre pour ce qu'il veut, mérite ce qui lui arrive »._

\- Ça suffit, exigea Gold avant que Jones assiste à la suite de la scène qui était particulièrement humiliante.

Gold était si près du visage de Killian qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle et voyait ses yeux bruns devenir noirs à mesure que la colère l'envahissait. Jones retomba dans le fauteuil, hors d'haleine, dans le bureau remplis de potions.

\- Ça suffit, répéta Gold, adossé à la table au centre de la pièce au plafond voûté. Cela suffit.

Après un temps mort, il s'avança vers Killian. Il le saisit au col et avec force, l'obligea à se lever. Killian était loin de se sentir rassurer. Après avoir découvert un des secrets de Gold, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ce vieux crocodile lui réservait.

\- Vos cours… s'arrêtent ici, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

\- Il faut que… commença Killian avant d'être interrompu.

\- Fichez… le… camp, insista-t-il.

Il ouvrit brusquement sa main et lâcha Jones qui détala comme un lapin. Le jeune sorcier disparut dans l'embrasure de la pièce et laissa son professeur sans un regard. Gold était tout remué par ce qui s'était passé. Revoir ces souvenirs qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de son âme le bouleversaient. Ce sale morveux de Jones avait réussi. Le professeur Gold eut tout de même un petit sourire. Grâce à ce face-à-face plutôt douloureux, son petit protégé saurait quoi faire lorsque le seigneur des Ténèbres aka Peter Pan tenterait d'exploiter ses souvenirs. Il serait même capable de pénétrer l'esprit du malin.


End file.
